Cable railings are becoming increasingly popular. Commonly, the railings are placed in tension between support posts, walls or other support structures. The cables ends must be securely anchored to the support structure to resist the tension.
When the support structure is a solid material of sufficient thickness, such as a 4″×4″ wood post, for example, a lag bolt or the like may be used as an anchor. However, when the support structure is thin other anchor types must be used.
For a support structure, such as a thin-walled support structure, it is preferable that an anchor be easily installable when only external access to the support structure is available. Further, an anchor should be inexpensive.